thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bane
'''The Bane '''is a creature in The Spook's Curse. History The Bane was a powerful spirit that terrorized the County for many years, while being worshipped by the Sengati. It appears as a squat, muscular, vagualy human form covered with scales. Long talons sprout from his fingers and toes. His face is very ugly, with a long chin curving upwards, and long wolf-like ears. The Seganti's worship began to corrupt the Bane, making him more and more sinister, finally leading him to constantly terrorising Heys, the Seganti king, in which the Bane demanded a yearly tribute of one of Hey's seven sons. As the sixth son died, Hey's died of a broken heart. Only Naze, the seventh son of Heys, was able to bind him, first by making a blood pact with him then sending him to the center of the earth on a quest for knowledge. As the Bane was away for three days, it gave Naze and his people enough time to make the Silver Gate. As the Bane returned to the catacombs, Naze then used the blood pact to bind him to the Silver Gate and declared he could only leave once through the gate, and if he ever returned would be bound for an eternity. After the command, the Bane killed him on the spot and crushed his bones and pushed them through the holes of the Silver Gate so the Seganti could bury Naze properly. For an unknown reason, the Bane is fearful of Alice Deane, as is told to Tom Ward by John Gregory, and seen when the Bane fled from Alice when she spat and hissed at him. This is because the Bane is nervous of women, hence most of his victims are male. The Bane drove many brothers and priests in the Priestown cathedral to suicide, twisting their minds until they were so desperate to escape his influence that they jumped off the roof of the church. The Bane corrupted many priests in the cathedral as well, turning them evil and using them to do his bidding. He also made them give him blood, giving him strength. In order to survive, the Bane must drink blood. He will accept animal blood if humans are not available. But, Humans must give their blood freely to him. This is not a problem because most do so willingly when faced with the press. Powers The Bane can change form into any person he wants, making it easy for him to fool those with weaker minds into doing his bidding. He has the power of the "press", in which he can flatten people until they have to be scraped off of the cobbles in order to bury them. Another power of his, is to call upon storms, which shows that he is powerful enough to disturb the elements. He can also read minds, predict the future, and twist dreams of people making them weak and vulnerable, all parts of his ultimate power; persuasion. After long enough of having their dreams twisted, even those with strong minds can fall prey to this powerful entity. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Spook's Curse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Old God